In the United States, on average, a single household owns about 2.28 vehicles. This large amount of cars leads to various problems in a society and community, one of which is driving under the influence of alcohol. Every day, about 28 people die as a result of drunken driving accidents. Accidents caused by driving under the influence of alcohol claim thousands of lives per year and cost the U.S. hundreds of billions of dollars in damages. In recent years, a flux of programs and laws have been implemented, aimed at increasing awareness and reducing the instances of such behaviors. Programs include television advertisements, educational lectures, and social gatherings meant to educate the general public about the consequences of drinking under the influence. While drunk driving is a major problem in the U.S., most states do allow for marginal blood alcohol content while driving and because of this most people still drive under the influence because they believe that they are under the limit and are sober enough to operate a vehicle; this mindset is what leads to accidents, injuries, and deaths. The problem becomes educating the public about safe habits and regulations instead of just abstinence.
The present invention utilizes a fun and novel apparatus which promotes safe drinking and driving habits. The present invention integrates an easy to use and accurate breathalyzer into a protective case, in particular for a mobile device or computer tablet. The present invention allows the user to become aware of their relative sobriety as well as play an educational and fun game that is directly customized to their inebriated state.